Aria Fumiko
Aria Fumiko (アリア史子, Akira Fumiko) is the youngest out the three girls, Leon and Vitra, and is also considered the "peace-keeper" of the small group as well as they travel round Fiore getting in to trouble. She also helps Leon get out of trouble with her "charm". Appearance Aria Fumiko is a very young girl with a petite build. She is only 4"9 in height and being an orphan on the streets for countless years gave her little food causing her on the skinny side. She has very pale skin with attractive, dark blue eyes and long, light pink hair which falls down to her waist, it is normally half tied up with a navy blue ribbon given to her by Vitra Mungrove. Aria's usual outfit is a white blouse with a red collar and a navy blue skirt reaching just above her knees. She normally walks around bare footed. Personality Aria has always been a very optimistic child. She always wears a grin despite her tragic backstory. Through any situation, Aria would always try to look on the bright side. Instead of walking, Aria will skip happily along. Keeping up this positive attitude towards nearly everything, it tends to rub off on others around her. And even though she and the Titan 6 are wanted greatly, she always manages to turn things around from upsetting and depressing to happy and joyful. Background Aria was born in Fiore with her twin sister Unknown. Together, herself, her sister and her mother and father lived in a homely cottage just outside the city of Flilens. Her mother used to tell her that no matter what happens in your life, always look on the bright side and there will be away to turn it around. Aria never had many friends, mostly because the children her age where scared of her natural power that she had been born with, it was the same with her sister. So instead, the two siblings became very attached to each other, never fighting and never arguing. But one day, that all changed. Aria's sister had come back from school and had been invited to join a group of girls in a small trip around the woods. Aria was burning with jealousy and soon, they launched into there first argument, but eventually she agreed that her sister could go. She waited at home while her parents lead the, by now, the 10 year old towards the woods, just a few acres away from the house... And Aria never saw any of them again. She waited at home for days, waiting for them to return. But none of them ever did. She was far to scared to go into the woods alone, knowing that they could be dead, so that is what she assumed- They had to be dead. It had only been a few months and the house was falling apart, there was no food anymore and most nights, she was going hungry. She hated being in the house alone, it didn't feel like home to her, it felt like a place which her dead parents used to own. She hadn't told anyone because their was no one to tell. Even her school hadn't made any contact with her. So she left, she knew a smaller village only a few miles from Flilens so she decided to walk there, she had no money to get transport so she had to walk. Everytime someone passed her she would beg for food, only getting scraps every now and then. But she did reach it and she took refuge with another homeless girl called Sonarta Nightfalk. The two young girls worked together to survive getting enough food for both of them and sharing whatever they had. They lived like this for three years until she was swept up by Vitra and the Titan 6 and joined them. Pets Aria has a grey wolf-like dog named Draco. Draco was a stray dog but Aria tamed him with her telepathy. Ever since then, the two have been very attached. Draco is very loyal but still possesses his wild side, for example, he will still run after animals and attack a possible incoming threat. But even this wouldn't stop him from protecting Aria. Magic and Abilities Aria, from birth, possessed the powers of Telekinesis and Telepathy. Being at such a young age, she barely knows how to use these skills wisely and can only talk to her dog, Rubble. She is a simple, low-class mage with not much experience but the Titan 6 are training her. Recognizing her immense potential, they are training her in these skills plus Teleportation and Transformation. * Telekinesis- This is one of the Caster Magic that she has possessed since she was born. Although she has certianly not mastered this skill yet, she is still able to move simple and light objects * Telepathy- This is another one of the Caster Magic that she has possessed she was born. She can control this magic much more then with her Telekinesis and she talks to her pet dog with this power. She also reads the minds of people which attracted the attention of the Titan 6.